


Under The Sky

by bookwars



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6495088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwars/pseuds/bookwars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sadness</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Sky

 As I sit by the ocean,

a calmness fills me.

Memories fill me as

I am transported back to 

the past.

It was a beautiful relationship

Both of us danced a tango, 

that neither wanted to end.

Then, the rhythm was cut short.

As the wind blows the leaves away,

you were gone.

The grass on your grave is 

still fresh like a new day.

The rain isn't the only thing

watering your grave.

I sit here with the water 

lapping at my toes ,

 waiting to join you

in the sky once more ,

and start our tango once more.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
